The Ladybug Virus
by emyy250
Summary: When Chloé suddenly dies and Hawk Moth hasn't made a move in weeks, Ladybug and Cat Noir aren't sure how deal with the new threat the news dubbed the "Ladybug Virus". Will Ladybug save the day or will the red beetles become a sign of bad luck?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chloé's Sick?

Marinette's POV

"Chloé, you look a little red. Do you have a rash? Is that a bruise?" The red headed girl worried.

"I'm fine, Sabrina!"The blond snapped.

I sighed. It was going to be a bad day. Chloé was already in a mood. I found Alya and we talked before we had to go to class. I tried to pay attention to Mme. Miller, but Chloe was making too much noise and scratching her arms.

"Stop scratching!" Sabrina scolded.

"I can't!" Chloé cried.

"Miss Bourgeois, go to the office if you're sick!" Madame barked.

"Oui." She sighed and she left with her friend.

The rest of class was happy the spoiled girl was gone and not just because she was being too loud. Everything went better after that. Sabrina came back and did her work before we were let out for lunch.

Mom made me a sandwich and I got a cookie before I had to go back to school. The rest of the day was normal. A couple weeks went by and there was no sign of Chloé or an Akuma attack. Tikki was worried and I was too.

At the beginning of class, Mme. Miller made an announcement, "Students, I regret to inform you that Chloé Bourgeois has died as of last night."

Marinette's POV End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Things get bad

Marinette's POV

Sabrina went to the office and the rest of the day was pretty somber. I went home and Mom decided I'd stay home from school because whatever Chloe had caught must have been contagious. I did my homework and worked on a design I thought of. Alya had to go back to school and she wasn't happy.

Dad asked what Chloe was like when she sent home all those days ago. I told him. He started turning away people with rash red skin and black bruises when they wanted bread. I couldn't go outside anymore. There was a wave of looting I couldn't stop. People were shot for looking sick. The news called it the "Ladybug Virus". Tikki didn't like that name.

Sometimes, Alya texted me and we'd pretend everything was fine. It was a distraction. I liked texting her. She was getting stir crazy and wanted to go to the park. I told her that was a bad idea. She agreed, but pouted about it. I missed her and she me. But I couldn't go see her now.

Dad and Mom were arguing about something when I went downstairs, "It's too dangerous, Tom!"

"We're _running out_ of food, Sabine. I have to go." He said sternly.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Oh, mon chéri, ma petite fille, I have to go to the store." He looked me in the eye and caressed my cheek.

"Dad, no! What if those- those bad… people come back?" I held onto his wrist. A few days ago, there was a gang and they murdered someone and took all their stuff.

"I will be careful. I have a key, but I will knock. A special knock. Remember our song?" He asked.

 _"Marinette, Marinette. Where are you? Marinette, Marinette. You're my sunshine and I love you."_ I smiled a little.

"Yes, Sweetheart. Be good for your mother. I should be back in an hour." He stood up and kissed us good bye and left for the store.

Marinette's POV End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Going Outside

Marinette's POV

"Are you really going to let your dad go by himself?" Tikki asked, sitting on my shoulder.

"I don't want to! But I don't think this a Ladybug problem. It _is_ weird how the… victims look like ladybugs, though." I thought.

"I don't like it, but we should go outside and see how bad it is. With good luck on our side, you won't get sick." She explained.

"I guess. But I still don't know." I hummed.

"What if the virus is meant to flush you out? You probably won't get sick for a long time or at all so long as you don't completely rely on good luck. And with more people getting sick, he has a smaller pool of people to search." She pointed out.

"But that's super risky for Hawk Moth to hope for." I said.

"He's really desperate." She said simply.

"What about Mom? We're supposed stay here." I normally would be fine with sneaking out to do Ladybug things, but ever since the virus came…

"Tell her you're taking a nap. Marinette, we need to know." She sighed.

"I guess you're right." I went to my trap door to tell Mom I was napping.

Marinette's POV End

Adrien's POV

"No way, Adrien. That's crazy." Plagg shook his head.

"But I need to check on my friends!" I pointed to the window.

"With our bad luck, you'll catch the virus!" He refused to move from the balcony. I had him chased all around my room and hadn't caught him.

"That's it, Plagg, you've given me no choice!" I went to my mini fridge and took a chunk of cheese, waving it in front of me.

"I can't believe you would do something so low." He hissed.

"It's camembert. Nice and stinkyy." I sing-songed. His eyes wavered and looked at the cheese before turning away. I just had to wait.

Adrien's POV End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Out and About

Ladybug's POV

I ran and swung from roof top to roof top. It was so quiet and eerie. I didn't like it. I saw some people look out their windows at me. They were excited and maybe, kinda nervous, scared? I guess I would be too with all that's happened.

I stopped at the roof before the store and watched. I was just going to shadow Dad, maybe stop a crime.

"My lady?" I looked up. It was Cat Noir! He looked a little pale, I guess he was stuck inside like I was.

"Kitty?" I asked.

"What're you doing out here?" He asked genuinely.

"What are _you_ doing out?" I frowned.

"I needed to check on my friends," He answered, "Now, answer my question."

"I had to see the city. It's awful, isn't it?" I gestured to the streets. They were littered bodies, debris, and lost loot.

"Yes, our beautiful city has gone to ruin. We have to save Paris." He had a hard resolve in his eyes.

"Cat, this isn't like our normal villains. It's a germ. How are we going to stop it? We don't even know how it started." I reasoned.

"But there's people can find out. We just have to find them." He countered.

"If they're not sick." I frowned.

"What's gotten into you?" He looked concerned.

"I'm worried. I don't know what to do. This is so different than anything we faced before. I've been inside ever since the riots. " I answered honestly.

"You'll bounce back from this shock, Bugaboo. I don't think it would have been the best thing for you to be out then anyway. You could have gotten hurt or worse." He consoled me.

"I suppose. What's done is done." I watched as Dad quickly darted out of the store and he had bags of food with him. My stomach growled.

"You're running out of food at home, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Do you want to go in?" He pointed to the store.

"I- Um," I looked and wondered what I could find before frowning, "No, I think we should make sure that man gets home safe. It's the least we could do. After so long."

"As you wish, milady." He bowed and followed me. We followed Dad and we got home with no problems. I had to get inside before anyone noticed I was gone.

"Kitty, you should go home. You're pushing your luck enough." I told the black masked boy.

"…" He didn't move.

"I'm serious. You are." I scolded.

"I missed you, Ladybug." He said as he turned to go back.

"Cat?" I asked. He looked at me, "We'll work on your idea, to find those people who know about the Ladybug Virus, once I figure out how to. It's too dangerous to search by foot. And, I missed you too." I smiled.

"Stay safe." He left, smiling mournfully. I slipped back inside my room and untransformed as Mom came to "wake" me.

"Sweetie, I told you to keep that door closed. I know you want to go outside, but it's too dangerous." She reminded me.

"I know, but I'm so tired…" I slowly closed the door to the roof and locked it, feeling the cool, spring breeze on my face.

"-Of being inside. I know, I am too. Things will get better. We just have to wait. Come on, your dad brought home some goods." She wrapped her arm around me and led me downstairs.

Marinette's POV End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naptime

Adrien's POV

"Ladybug was right, you know. You really were pushing it." Plagg ate his cheese.

"It was _worth it_!" I snapped.

"Whoa, calm down!" He put his paws up.

"I'm sorry, Plagg. I know she was. It's just I finally get to help after spending so long stuck in this house and now, I'm back at the house." I sighed, laying on my bed.

"You're stir crazy. You want to be helpful." He supplied.

"I guess. Ladybug is first person I've seen beside Nathalie since, was it a month ago? Two? Month and half? Threee?" I wondered.

"I'd guess a month, but that's just me." He rested on my stomach.

"Get your cheesy paws off me! I don't want to smell like camembert when I wake up." I swatted. He rolled over onto his back and licked them.

"There." He said.

"Plagg…" I sighed as I closed my eyes.

Adrien's POV End

Marinette's POV

"That was a good snack." Tikki told me. I snuck her a chocolate.

"I'm glad someone's happy." I yawned.

"I know you wanted to eat the new food, but your mom was right. We should eat the old stuff before it goes bad." She reasoned.

"No, yes, mostly. I'm so tired from being Ladybug!" I laid on my bed.

"Marinette, you haven't gotten to eat properly since the riots. Or leave the house. It's been two months, almost three now." She laid down on my tummy.

"Really?" I asked, getting sleepy.

"Yes. Get some rest, you need it." She patted me reassuringly.

"Night, Tikki." I sighed.

"Night, Mari." She yawned a little.

Marinette's POV End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ladybug's Appearance

Marinette's POV

Mom had the TV turned on today. It was playing a movie from our DVD's. We watched a movie together and had fun until Alya texted me saying Ladybug made an appearance yesterday when I went up to my room to rest. She tried to text me earlier. I noticed that there was another text above the one I just got. I told her I was napping. She laughed and said she guessed so. She wanted to go outside and film Ladybug, but her mom wouldn't let her. But she got some pictures instead. I think she leaned out the window for some though. She talked about how cool it was to see Paris's hero again.

I smiled and Tikki giggled, "Looks like Ladybug hasn't lost her fans."

"Nope." I shook my head playfully.

"Princess, are you here?" Cat Noir was here? I went to my door and saw the black suited boy.

"Hi?" I waved.

"I came to check on you." He explained.

"Oh, that's… nice of you." I smiled a little.

"You must be getting stir crazy. I am." He said.

"…" I paused.

"I saw Ladybug yesterday. Highlight of the month." He smiled.

"Oh, and what about me?" I asked cheekily.

"You're my princess. It's always a pleasure seeing you safe." He smiled again, but was waiting to hear my response.

I smirked and Tikki snickered as he slowly started panicking the longer I made him wait, "Cat, it's ok." I smiled at him.

"Of course. I knew you were pulling my leg." His cat ears perked up after mysterious drooping.

"How long have you been out? You attract bad luck, remember? What-" I squinted as I realized he was taking a gamble by being here.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"Cat. Go." I stamped my foot down.

He flinched at the sound, "Yes, your Highness, if that's what you wish."

"I wish it." I said with a stern frown.

"Good bye, Princess. I won't be so long next time." He smiled flirty as he left.

"Can you believe that kitty?" I asked Tikki.

"Marinette, what's going on up there?" Mom lifted up the trap door.

Marinette's POV End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Black Cat Trouble

Adrien's POV

"Marinette probably doesn't want anyone to get sick." Plagg consoled me.

"She didn't have to be mean about it." I pouted.

"Well, now, you have more to focus on the important task of getting more cheese!" Plagg smiled.

I sighed.

Adrien's POV End

Marinette's POV

"Um, there was a kitty outside. I watched it." I told Mom.

"I see. And this kitty liked being talked to?" She asked.

"I… It was Cat Noir. He wanted to check on me. Ever since the Evillustrator kidnap…" I stopped as Mom gasped. I hadn't told her that.

She glared at me then came over, "My poor baby!" She cooed as she stroked my hair and held me to her chest.

"Mom, I'm ok." I said.

"Mari?" Dad poked his head up through the door.

"Hi, Dad." I mumbled.

"Cat Noir came to check on her. Apparently, she was kidnapped by the Evillustrator." Mom told him.

"What? Did he hurt you?" Dad walked in.

"No, Dad, he didn't hurt me. He was… being controlled by Hawk Moth. He's that artist kid you saw at school on career day. When Chloé lost her bracelet. Cat Noir was my secret bodyguard and kept me safe." I explained.

"Is he a nice boy? Cat Noir?" Mom narrowed her eyes.

"Moooom!" I protested. She looked at me, "Yes."

"Let us know he stops by again, Mari." Dad told me.

"Yes, Dad." I sighed, defeated.

Marinette's POV End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Adrien's Idea

Adrien's POV

"Plagg, I know how we can find out how to find those people." I shot up and flung him off my bed.

"How?" He grumbled.

"Alya! She'll be able to find out what we need. Plagg, claws out!" I transformed into Cat Noir and called Alya on my stick.

"Hello, who is this?" She asked.

"Cat Noir." I said.

"Really? And how do I know you're not lying?" She posed.

"Hmm, you remember when you were going to be sacrificed to bring back the Pharaoh's girlfriend, wife…, and we saved you?" I reminded her.

"Yeah?" She said.

"And when you learned how old Ladybug was, what did I say?" I coaxed.

"' Don't you wanna know how old I am?'" She answered.

"And you said, 'In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell from myself.' Because my ring beeped. And then I left." I smiled.

"Ok, you got me. There's no way anyone else could know that." Alya agreed.

"My Lady and I have a plan to stop the virus or make a cure, but we need to find out who knew about the Ladybug Virus before it infected everyone like the scientists or whoever. Can you do that?" I asked her.

"Um, sure." She nodded slowly.

"Thanks. Bye." I hung up and untransformed.

Adrien's POV End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Progress

Ladybug's POV

A couple weeks later

"What is it, Cat?" I asked, sitting down on the roof. I was still so tired.

"Well, you know Alya, that blogger? I asked her to do some research for us and she did. So we have some places to look at." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

It had addresses and names of people, "Let's go the closest one first."

"Sure." He nodded and followed me. We found the building and went inside. It was like the streets of Paris, messy and quiet. We only find destroyed offices and some mysterious files that were in English. I couldn't read them and neither could Cat. We went home before anything could happen.

It went on like that for weeks. Meeting up, choosing a spot to search, going to the spot, finding pretty much nothing. Until we went to a scientist's house and asked if he knew anything about the Ladybug Virus. He said he knew very little compared to the others on the team, but he would help us. Originally, the virus was a strain of chicken pox. But they were manipulating it for warfare. He doesn't know how the coughing blood or bruises became part of the symptoms. We thanked him for helping us and moved on.

The next scientist told us about the same thing, but that the head of the project was possessive of his work and really didn't want to work in a team. He said the files were just progress reports from their sister company working on something else. The third scientist was dead. We left that house quickly. The four one, couldn't let us because her kids were sick. She verified that the files were progress reports on how their sister company's project was doing. She said one day the head of the project stole all her notes and demoted her to a lower position. She didn't get to work on the virus after that. She was kinda glad it turned out that way.

The last person on the list was the head of the project. And we didn't find him at home. His wife said he hadn't been home in months. We asked where he worked. She gave us the location. We decided we would go rest for a few days before we checked it out.

Ladybug's POV End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Big Fight and The Aftermath

Ladybug's POV

We made it to the research lab and slowly made our way to through the halls. We didn't know what the possessive workaholic was capable of. A red mist started spreading out of a hall we were about to go into.

"Lady, I don't think that's normal." Cat pointed.

"It's not. How do we get through that?" I wondered.

"You don't." A dry, whispering voice announced behind the mist.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I was Simon Patterison, but now I am the one who made this virus what it is. With Hawk Moth's help, I perfected it into the perfect weapon. It has spread much farther than you realize, Ladybug. By my calculations, America should be almost completely infected by now." Simon said wickedly.

"No! That's insane!" Cat retorted.

"Why would you do this?" I asked angrily.

"This is my work! And mine alone!" He commanded the mist to attack us. We ran outside. Fighting in the building was dangerous.

"Cat, we have to dissipate that mist! Make it spread too far apart to hurt us." I told him.

"That's going be hard." He replied.

"I know it is. Cat, use Cataclysm on him if you have to!" I told him.

"What?" He looked at me.

"He's trying to commit mass genocide! Everyone on the planet will die!" I explained.

"Ladybug, fight me!" Simon roared roughly.

We tried to find a fan, any kind, but it was hard. I kept the mist back by using my yo-yo, but it was getting risky. I found a decent fan in the store we ran in to search and aimed it at the mist. It was sent back and we saw the man. He was so sickly looking and skinny. His stomach was bloated. I think he had caught the virus because his skin was red and he had bruises. His clothes looked almost mystical in an evil sort of way. He had a red flowing coat and silk looking shirt and pants. The buttons on the shirt were black. His hair was falling out and his eyes lost their shine. He coughed silently and made more mist.

"Ew." I said.

"Ugh!" Cat grimaced.

"Give me your Miraculous!" He lunged at us and we had to run again.

"We need to find the object!" Cat told me.

"I know!" I agreed.

I aimed my yo-yo in the mist in an attempt to hit him, but it wrapped around something and Simon was yanked out of his mist. I had him by the neck. He was struggling to breathe, red mist trying to escape his body.

"Shit, Ladybug!" Cat swore.

"I KNOW, CAT!" I yelled, keeping the rope tight. Simon was gasping now.

"What should I do?" He asked.

"WAIT!" I made my decision and gave the killing blow, snapping his neck. Simon's body fell to the ground and there was a small puff of mist.

"L-Lady?" Cat asked, shocked.

"He was a living weapon, Cat. As long as he could attack us, he would. I'm sorry." I frowned.

"I-" He paused, having nothing.

"Lucky Charm!" I cried and a magnet fell from the sky. I looked and saw Simon's body and the magnet highlighted in my Lucky Vision.

I passed the magnet over his body and something was attracted to it. A needle. I decided stomping on it was a bad idea.

"Cataclysm!" Cat cried and used his bad luck on the needle.

The akuma flew out, "No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha!" I caught the akuma and purified it, "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" The pink purple light spread across the sky and fixed everything.

"What happened? Where am I?" Simon asked.

"Pound it?" Cat asked, unsure.

"Um, sure." I held my fist out and he tapped his fist to mine.

"Ladybug?" He looked at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm here for you." He told me earnestly.

"Thank you. We should go. Sir, we'll take you to the hospital." I told Simon and we quickly dropped him off and went home.

Ladybug's POV End

A month later

Marinette's POV

"Ladybug, please!" Adrien pleaded, grabbing at the rope around his neck. I yanked.

"Aaaaaaah!" I woke up again.

"Marinette!" Tikki yelled.

"Marinette!?" Mom shouted and ran up the stairs. She held me and told me everything was ok now. I leaned on her and let her talk to me.

"What happened?" Dad came up to see what happened.

"She had another nightmare." Mom told him.

"I'm calling her doctor in the morning. That's the third time this week." Dad frowned.

"Oh, Sweetie, I wish you could tell us what's wrong." Mom stroked my hair as I sobbed.

"I di-dn't want TO!" I yelled.

"I know you didn't." Mom soothed. They stayed with me until I fell asleep.

Marinette's POV End

Tikki's POV

"Plagg, Marinette needs someone to talk to. She's waking up screaming three to five nights a week." I told the black cat.

"I'm not sure if Adrien can help. He's a just kid." He frowned.

"So is she!" I snapped.

"I'll see if I can get him to go visit." He said reluctantly.

Tikki's POV End

Marinette's POV

"Princess?" There was a knock on my door. I jumped.

"H-hi." I recovered and let Cat in.

"I heard you were having nightmares." He told me.

"I can't…" I said.

"You have to tell someone! You're hurting." He urged.

"It's not that simple." I shook my head.

"Why?" He asked.

"Um…" I looked away.

"I'm here for you, Marinette." He said softly. I couldn't take it. That hit too close. I started crying again. He held me and rubbed my back.

Mom and Dad came up and saw Cat Noir holding me. Mom took me from him. We sat on my bed.

"I was hoping she would talk to me." Cat explained.

"Thank you for trying." Dad told him and led him out.

"Shh." Mom hushed.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. I let this go on too long." Tikki flew out of her hiding place. I tried to get her to hide again, but Mom wouldn't let me move.

"Hello?" Dad waved.

"I'm Tikki. And Marinette's Ladybug. Marinette had to do something very bad as Ladybug to save the world from the Ladybug Virus. She had to kill the maker of the virus so she could stop him and purify the world. He's alive now, but it still scares her." Tikki explained.

"Oh, my poor baby." Mom hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Mom." I whispered.

"It's ok, Sweetie, we'll get you help. You'll get through this." She rocked me back and forth.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's ok. Go to sleep. We're here." Dad told me. I trusted him and I closed my eyes.

Marinette's POV End

Three months later

Ladybug's POV

"Pound it!" Cat and I said together, bumping fists.

"I'm glad you're back to your old self, LB." He told me.

"I am too." I smiled. I went home and made it to my room in time and untransformed.

"Mari, is that you?" Mom came up the stairs with a plate of cookies.

"Yes, Mom." I grabbed one and ate it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Tikki ate a cookie.

"You're welcome, Tikki." She smiled, "Marinette, your appointment is in an hour."

"Really?" I chewed.

"Yes. I'll call you when we need to go." She left us. I laid on my bed and took a cat nap.

Marinette's POV End


End file.
